rogue_lineagefandomcom-20200214-history
Uber Titles
Corruption Faceless * Sun's Contempt * The Friendless * Lurking Under * Liquid Shade * Dagger Ocelot * Darkest Reflection * The One who sold the World * Kinless * Beyond the Shadow * Shadowfriend * Blood of Night * Drawn from Dark * The Man with no Friends * Venom Shade * Boss * Punished Shade * Umbral Ultimatum Abyss Dancer * Hand of Ardor * Dark Governor * Spinner of the Abyss * Whirlwind of Ardor * Eye of the Abyss * Wielder of Onyx * The Cursed One * Death's Storm * Death's Tempest * One Who Kills God * Legion Lord * The Tormentor * Malkavian Knight * Grim Hurricane * Storm of Agony * The Void Strider * Wave of Darkness * The Void Twirler * Onyx Wielder * Herald of Ardor Lich * The Lonely * Doctor of Resurrection * The Lich King * Composer of Night (shares w/ Bard) * Collector's Scalpel (Shares w/ Reaper) * The Unholy Diviner * The Frozen Heart (This title is exclusive to Lord Cain Malkavian only.) * Father of the dead * The Puppet Man * Occultist of the Dead * The Life Bringer * The Calamity * The One Beyond Death * The Puppet Master * The Speaker Reaper * Who Laughs * Collectors Scalpel (Shares w/ Lich) * The Grinning Man * The Laughing Spirit * The Laughing Heart * The Kind of Heart * The Useful Soul * Heart of Kindness * The Grinning Reaper * The Happy Man Shura (Uber Shinobi) * Seamless Severance * Night Owl * Rapid Edge * Numbing Blade * One With The Wind * The Silent * The Deluded * Fleeting Sight Abomination * The Prince's Spear * The Prince's Beauty * Prince's Vanguard * Prince's Chosen * Prince's Guardian * Prince's Favored Purity Vhiunese Monk * Sage of the North * Sage of the East * Sage of the South * Sage of the West * Sage of the Dark Sea * Disciple of Ragash * Raiton * Godspeed * The Enlightened * The First King of Storms (This title is exclusive to Dexerius only.) * The Great Sage * The Hero (exclusive to Roy Haru only) * The Last Dragon Sage * Equal to the Heavens * Dragonborn * Fists of Thunder Dragon Rider * Hero of the Morning * Drakeblade * Spear Of Justice * Lord of Dragons * The Sun * Breath of Dawn * Dragonkin * The Last Sun Duelist * The Gunslinger * Test Subject #5 * Money Shot * The Grenadier * The Showoff * Trick Shot * Lab Assistant #5 * Trickster Monster Hunter * Beast Tamer * Master of the Beasts * Monster of Monsters * The Binding Chain * Scholar of Ardor * Servant of Ardor * The Contaminated Pilgrim Knight * Defender of the Spire * The Insurmountable * Amaranthine Tower * Flagellant's Sentinel * Exarch of the Order * Harbinger of Accurance * The Mountain * Uncorruptible * Hallowed Gaze * The Untamed * Phoenix of the Church * The Impervious * Warden of Steel * Solan's Beacon * Bane of the Unknown * Solan's Aegis * The Illuminator * Solan's Paragon * Sanctuary's Champion * Seeker of the Atrium * The Mornshield * The Colossus * Voice of the Righteous * Sanctimonious Cuirass * Solan's Delegate * Helm of Fortitude * The Star * The Allegiant * Genesis of Order Illusionist * The All Seeing Mage * Protector of Faith * The Ghost * The Arch Mage * Scales Of Justice * Exalted Spirit * Magi Of Order Neutral Oni *Demon Lord *Fist of Chaos *The Raging Demon *The Evil Fist *Crusher of Dreams *The Ogre *Martial Champion *Wrath of Demons *Slayer of All *Harbinger of Death Bard * The Virtuoso * The Perfectionist * Figurante of Shadows * Rhythm God * Golden Fiddle * The Bard Of Legend * Miracle Singer